


You Piss Me Off

by CodeofAlliance21



Series: Hinata and Tsukkisaurus Adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, How To Deal With Assholes, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeofAlliance21/pseuds/CodeofAlliance21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"They say that sometimes in life, the people that you hate in the beginning will become important in the future. However, I think this isn't one of those stupid cases."</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "They say that sometimes in life, the people that you hate in the beginning will become important in the future. However, I think this isn't one of those stupid cases."

Hinata hopped off his bike as he approached the school gate, saying his good mornings to all those who greeted him. He had just finished placing his bike in the bike rack when he saw Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi walk through the gate.

 

"Ah, Yamaguchi! Tsukishima! Good morning!" Hinata smile while bouncing his way towards them.

 

Yamaguchi perked up, waved at him with a small smile and waited for him to reach them. Tsukishima, however, didn't even look at his way and continued to walk.

 

"Hey Yamaguchi," he leaned in close to him and attempted to whisper. "what's his deal?" Hinata glared at the back of Tsukishima's head.

 

"To be honest, I don't even know, Lately, he has been acting weird." Yamaguchi lowered his voice until Tsukishima was out of sight. 

 

"Not that he's already weird as he is." Hinata laughed, Yamaguchi smiled and both of them walked together to the main building. They held a peaceful silence as they took off their shoes and put on their indoor shoes. While walking through the hallway, Hinata remembered what he had to ask Yamaguchi.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would want to practice with me today."

"Oh? Again?" The freckled boy questioned.

"Yeah, practicing with you is really fun and I feel like I can concentrate more with you there." Hinata smiled but then realized that he hadn't asked if it was okay. "I mean if it's okay with you and all." Hinata waved his hands and became flustered all of a sudden. Yamaguchi looked surprised but was happy to hear that people actually liked practicing with him. Especially someone as talented as Hinata.

"Sure. I like practicing with you too, Hinata." He confessed, which caused the other to look up and beam sunshine at his companion.

"Awesome! Then see you after school!" Hinata turned as they reached the end of the hall and waved once more as they went their separate ways. Yamaguchi wasn't even through the door when Tsukki asked him, "What did the shrimp want with you?"

Being surprised by the sudden way that Tsukki appeared and sounded, Yamaguchi did a double take and blinked at his childhood best friend.

 

"Um, he asked me if we could practice today and I told him yeah. Uh, are you..feeling okay?" Yamaguchi looked him in the eyes.

 

"Yeah, I'm feeling perfectly fine." Tsukki snapped while avoiding his gaze. Realizing what he had just done, Tsukki turned his face and walked back to his desk.

 

'Something is definitely up.' Yamaguchi thought. Tsukki starts spacing out and acting weird all this week and of a sudden, goes back to acting normal. But now, he just gave him a threatening look that he only uses when he is serious or pissed off and even spoke to him in a interrogative way. If Yamaguchi didn't know Tsukki so well, he would have brushed it off but something was alerting him. Deciding to be more observant of him, he shrugged it off. Just as he gets to his seat, the bell rings.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After school came faster then Tsukishima would have liked. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with anything or anyone today, especially a certain ridiculous, shorty with an amount of energy that defied all the laws of physics.

 

Tsukishima hated the way he would get irritated with him or how his energy would drain when he would talk about stupid or meaningless subjects. The week before, he seeked him out and questioned if defeating Aoba Jousai was possible then told him that he would defend alone if he had to if Tsukkishima didn't bother to try.

 

Tsukkishima did admit that it was impossible to defeat them but he didn't expect Shrimpy to be so optimistic about still standing a chance. He also didn't expect something to snap in him, his doubt of achieving the impossible and something else that he still ~~didn't~~ couldn't figure out.

 

Throughout the whole weekend, he though about what that something was but couldn't pin it to anything. He asked Yamaguchi what the feeling could be but he too, didn't understand what we was trying to explain. In the end, Tsukshima had planned about playing it off but, just this morning when he saw the stupid shrimp and that indescribable emotion came back at full force. Not wanting to deal with it, he ~~ran away~~  continued walking and ignored the greeting that was said to him. 

"What's his deal?" 

 

What _**was** _ his deal?  He left Yamaguchi behind and even went as far as snapping at him for no good reason. This bothered him. He felt so out of control of things, that it even started making him feel really unsure about the things he did. Having to second guess and doubt this actions or responses for everything, drained him incredibly. He hadn't felt like this since.....since a very, long time ago.

 

He sighed and decided to push all this nonsense about his emotions, all the way to the back of his minds.

 

"Hey Tsukki, I'll be going on ahead, if that's alright with you." Yamaguchi popped up beside him.

"Oh," Tsukki blinked. "Yeah, go ahead, I need to some things so, I'll be late."

"Alright, Tsukki, see you later." Yamaguchi gave a small smile before walking out the door.

 

Tsukishima was just about to relax when all of a sudden yell from the hall.

"Hey hey Yamaguchi!~"

He heard Hinata's voice down the hallway.

 

'Why is this happening to me, damn it.' Tsukki thought and continues to hear Hinata's voice singing his best friends name and then Yamaguchi's laugh to add to the sounds that were now irritating him.     

 

Tsukki sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. This ways going to be a long day. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki fucks up badly and Hinata does not put up with it anymore.
> 
> Also! Special Thanks and Love for imagination-haikyuu because they are awesome enough to give me permission to base this chapter on one of their adorable, written post of Tsukkihina works! Please go follow them on tumblr! <3 They are freaking amazing and wonderful!:) <3 <3 <3 (Link!: http://imagination-haikyuu.tumblr.com/ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Very Merry Unbirthday To You~

Before Tsukishima had noticed, the shrimp and Yamaguchi had started to become very friendly towards one another.

 

He always knew that Yamaguchi was only rude to Hinata because of him but given that they had both started to practice with one another during lunch and talking to each other every time they saw each other was breaking Yamaguchi's dependency on Tsukishima, in regards of treating Hinata. 

Usually, Tsukishima would have given no flying fucks about being friendly with anyone.  ~~Especially Hinata who may or may not be the only person that Tsukki has given all the fucks for and would really like to try to be friendly with him at least once.~~ Yamaguchi on the other hand was the type to be friends with anyone after getting to know the person better. In Hinata's case the friendship blossomed quickly and exceptionally even with Tsukishima's sharp words and harsh commentary on them.

 

He still, towards this very day, felt somewhat annoyed with Yama for leaving him behind during lunch, but would rather drop dead then saying so or saying the reason why he was incredibly ~~jealous~~  irritated about him leaving with the stupid shrimp. Now that he thought about it, Hinata had left an amazing mark on Yamaguchi thanks to his rowdy self, he started to be more optimistic and actually confident in himself, Tsukki would find him practicing alone from time to time but Yama didn't even care if he messed up anymore.

His eyes had fire. The same fire that the Hinata had all the time during practice and even outside of practice. 

 

"Good Morning Tsukki!" Yamaguchi was walking up to be side by side with him. Tsukki snapped out of his thoughts and only nodded in return. 

 

"Tsukki, do you have something to do after practice today?" 

 

"No anything particularly." He shrugged. 

 

Yamaguchi only smiled. 

 

* * *

 

 

Something felt off to Tsukishima. The team was buzzing around with excitement and all talk would cease was soon as he would approach. For a second, Tsukki thought that maybe it was him that they were talking about but decided not to question or show any mild interest, he carried on with his warm ups. It wasn't any of his business to figure out what had everyone so jittery and excited about or care why they were acting like a bunch of little kids. He really could care less.  

 

However, something did bother him. He felt as if he did know the reason but couldn't place his finger on what the reason was. Maybe he would ask Yamaguchi later.

 

Running footsteps, followed by distant yelling echoed through the passageway just outside the gym doors and the sight of both Yamaguchi and Hinata red in the face and out of breath suprises everyone as they push though the door and close it violently behind them. A sudden thud and barking comes from the other side and the gym goes unsteadily quiet.

 

"Idiot! I told you that they had a dog outside in that neighborhood! You dumbass!" Yamaguchi yells at Hinata as they try to catch their breath. Overcome with shock, Hinata suddenly bursts out laughing. "But no! You thought it was a good idea to take the short cut and almost got us killed by that insane dog! Hey! Stop laughing!"

 

"I'm sorry!" Hinata reply in between the fits of laughter. "I said I'm sorry okay? I didn't know it could run that fast! I really thought it would lose interest on us." Hinata has calmed his laughter into fits of giggles and genuine tries to mean his apology.  "I promise it'll never happen again."

 

Yamaguchi gives him a look and holds out his pinky, "Promise." Hinata smiles and intertwines his pinky with Yamaguchi's. "Pinky promise, if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles, and die~" He sings, Yamaguchi looks more content and smiles back at him. 

 

As they back away from the door, Suga and Daichi-senpai are looking at them like serious, unhappy, concerned parents. "Explain why the both of you are late and why that dog is doing outside the gym."

 

As Yamaguchi tries to open his mouth to explain, his face suddenly really anxious. Hinata gives his arm a slight squeeze, steps up to them and bows deeply. "I'm very sorry. I went to a friends to get something I needed for today and asked Yamaguchi to accompany me. On our way back, we were already running late so I told Yamaguchi to take a shortcut and ended up getting chased by that dog angry. This is all my fault and Yamaguchi only tried to help me and got into the whole mess. Please give me all the punishment. Please, let Yamaguchi go."

 

Everyone is shocked beyond belief because no one has ever seen, Hinata so serious or bow so deeply for an apology for anyone before. Yamaguchi is dumbfounded and stands with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

 

The captain and vice-captain exchange looks, as if having a conversation with their eyes and then finally nod. "Hinata," Daichi-senpai speaks, Hinata is still bowing.

 

"Lift your head Hinata, I understand but please try to tell us in due time okay. You are both free to go and don't let this ever happen again." Daichi voice is stern and unbending. "Now hurry and get ready for practice." 

 

"Yes sir!" Both Yamaguchi and Hinata bow quickly and use the other exit to head to the club room. Tsukki doesn't miss the exchange of smiles they have as they leave the gym nor the way Noya leans into Daichi and tells him something in a hushed voice.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything went smoothly after the extravagant interruption in the beginning of practice. No one bothered to ask why Hinata and Yamaguchi were late but they did question what street they took and how they felt when the insane dog chased them. Just laughs and easy conversations that got everyone involved. 

 

"Then Yamaguchi yells to me 'Hinata! You better hustle your ass or else it will become the dog's next fucking squeaky toy!', I swear dude, that was the first time I ever heard him cuss but I found it so funny because all I kept thinking about about how if that dog had bit me, I would actually make the noise those squeaky gooses make!"

 

"That's not funny Hinata! What if you really got hurt you idiot!" Yamaguchi sounded fretful.

 

"But, I didn't. Besides, I'm pretty fast and I could have easily scaled a wall and would have been fine. It was you I was more worried about." Hinata beamed at him and Yamaguchi let out a steadfast sigh.

 

"If the dog actually did bite you, I think he would have gotten tired of you pretty quickly." Tsukishima smirked and it earned him a death glare from Hinata.

 

"No he wouldn't! I would make an excellent chew toy, thank you very much!" Hinata responded which made some of the team laugh while other's just smiled and shook their heads. 

 

"It's highly unlikely. if anything it would have dropped you for how useless you are." Tsukishima said indifferently. In that slight second, he swore he saw Hinata cringe. Feeling something get caught in his throat, he stood there unknowing what to do about it.

 

"Break is over! Hinata and Kageyama, come here for a second." Daichi's firm voice rang out and everyone scattered to started their second set of practice sets. When it came to these conversation, Tsukishima found it incredibly difficult to say anything without offending anyone. That "anyone" was more Hinata then anyone else.

 

Maybe it was his way of him dealing with Hinata but he honestly didn't like the reactions he got from Hinata in the slightest. If he wasn't annoyed or pouting, he was hurt and the worst of it all, was that it was making his heart troubled beyond anything he had ever felt. His chest would hurt and the sudden urge to take back everything he said was overwhelming. Yet, something would always happen after that which prevented him from ever saying a single apology.   

 

Deciding to not dwell on the thought, Tsukishima walked briskly with Yamaguchi to set up for the next set.

 

He felt questioning eyes glancing up at him.  

 

"What is it?" He asked apathetically.

 

"Oh...Um, i..it's just that," Yamaguchi pauses. "A...Are you okay?"

 

"Yes, I'm doing well. Why?"

 

"No reason." He responded, which maybe, just maybe made Tsukishima just a little annoyed. "Ah, now that I remember, can you please stay a little after practice. I promise it won't be long."

 

"Sure." 

 

Yamaguchi gave him a small smile and nodded his head.

 

* * *

 

  

After practice Tsukishima stayed a little longer in the gym. Mostly all of the team stayed a little longer but it had started again. The quiet whispering and quick glances thrown his way. Again, he didn't dwell on such senseless thoughts or chatter and leaned against the door frame near the entrance. 

 

"Ah! Tsukishima!~" 

 

The sudden yell and the closeness of the annoying shrimp jumping by his side startled him but he regardless, looked down at him puzzled. He had never called out his name llike that, let alone yell it out loud. 

 

"Here!" Hinata offered a box to him and it confused Tsukishima even more. He stood there staring at Hinata as if he sprouted 2 heads. "Well? Aren't ya gonna take it?" Hinata smile was uncertain, which snapped Tsukishima's thoughts back into action. He slowly reached for the box. It was big in width and was heavy. It was also kinda warm. 

 

"Open it." Hinata spoke again but something was in his voice. Something that Tsukishima had never heard before. 

 

His long fingers reached the sides of the box and he pulled the top part of the box up. The smell hit his nose with gentleness and a feeling of homeliness engulfed him. The freshness and sight of a homemade cake greeted him within the box. The words "Happy Birthday!" and the adorable drawing of a stegosaurus with glasses on his face was too much for Tsukishima to handle. 

 

"Happy Birthday Tsukishima!! Hope you like it!!" Hinata clapped and it yanked Tsukishima from his scattered thoughts.

 

Feeling his mouth open and closing, his loss of words made it hard from him to feel like he was in control of the situation. This had never happened to him before. Sure cupcakes and presents were nice but an actual birthday cake that was homemade and this fucking adorable was way different. Especially if it was from shimpy himself. Not knowing what to do or how to act, he did what he would normally do. 

 

"Huh? What the hell is this? Did you make it?" His voice came out more cold them he intended.

 

Hinata's smile faltered. "Ah, yeah. I know it might not look so great or anything but...."

 

"Your right, it looks straight-up horrendous. Is it even safe to eat? I would really hate to get sick from this."

 

Fuck everything up. 

 

Hinata's smile was no longer there but rather his face turned red from shame and his lip trembled. His whole body was shaking, his hand clenched tightly and his knuckles turning white under the strain. The room suddenly got overwhelmingly tense and heavy. The few gasped and the drop of a ball echoed the gym, did not go unnoticed. The bystanders of the whole ordeal looked at Hinata in great sympathy while some glared sharp daggers into Tsukishima. 

 

Hinata bowed his head so that he couldn't see Tsukishima, "I....I'm very sorry. You could throw it away, i..i...if you want then." He turned quickly and practically ran out the gym without ever looking back.

 

Tsukishima felt his heart rip into tiny pieces and his mind relentlessly, accuse him of everything all at the same time but again HE was useless to say anything to redeem himself or go after Hinata and apologize. He supposed that fucking everything up is what he does best after all, even on his fucking birthday.

 

"Shit." 

 


End file.
